


Сюрпризы трансфигурации

by Fool_Moon, KP_and_her_fics



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fool_Moon/pseuds/Fool_Moon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KP_and_her_fics/pseuds/KP_and_her_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Невилл упражняется в трансфигурации, а Тревору скучно...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сюрпризы трансфигурации

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2016 для команды Невилла Лонгботтома. Всем персонажам, вовлеченным в сцены сексуального характера, исполнилось 16 лет. В фике обыграна та деталь, что Терри Бута, согласно записям Роулинг, сначала звали Тревором.

Трансфигурация всегда была для Невилла квинтэссенцией волшебства. Взять и превратить одно в другое — не для этого ли дана им всем магия? Совсем маленьким он мечтал об абсолютной трансфигурации, способной превращать всё что угодно. Тогда он превратил бы бабушку в юную красавицу, родителей — в здоровых весёлых людей, а себя... Себя бы он тоже превратил во что-то толковое. Например, в великого зельевара. Или в боевого мага, который бы одним взмахом палочки уничтожал любое зло.

Жаль, что абсолютной трансфигурации не бывает. Впрочем, и та, которая есть, доставляла Невиллу массу проблем. Она была слишком сложной для него. Трансфигурация — квинтэссенция волшебства, а волшебник из Невилла никудышный. И поэтому ему приходилось очень много работать, чтобы овладеть этим искусством.

Каждый вечер Невилл залезал к себе на кровать и подолгу тренировался. Вообще-то для этого существовала гостиная, но там всегда было так шумно, что он не мог сосредоточиться. А в спальне можно было задёрнуть балдахин, наложить заглушающие чары и упражняться, пока не начнёт клонить в сон.

В этот раз Невилл отрабатывал превращение паука, трансфигурированного из блюдца, в стрекозу. Такое двойное превращение — очень непростая штука, и Невилл бился с ним вторую неделю. Паук бегал по кровати, и приходилось поторапливаться. Накладывать на него замедляющие или обездвиживающие чары Невилл не хотел: он не был силён в чарах, а вдруг из-за его неумелости трансфигурация не получится? Впрочем, она и так не получалась, но он не терял надежды.

Зато Тревор потерял терпение. Он не любил долго оставаться один, и когда ему казалось, что Невилл слишком долго не обращает на него внимание, он начинал лезть под руку. Так случилось и сейчас: с громким «Ква!» Тревор вспрыгнул на постель — и попал в зону действия наконец настигшего паука заклинания.

Паук превратился в стрекозу! Ну, то есть, почти превратился. Теперь он был однокрылой стрекозой с тремя паучьими лапами. А второе крыло появилось у Тревора — вместо передней лапы. Жаб возмущённо расквакался, и Невилл торопливо произнёс заклинание обратной трансфигурации.

Так всё и случилось.

***

Увидев сидящего на своей постели незнакомого голого парня, Невилл оторопел. Парень какое-то время тоже явно не понимал, что происходит, бессмысленно хлопал глазами, а потом вдруг с воплем бросился Невиллу на шею.

— Ты это сделал, сделал! Ура! Наконец-то!

— Я... сделал что? — обалдело спросил Невилл.

— Расквалдовал же меня! Тьфу ты, привык. Рас-кол-до-вал!

— Да кто ты такой?

— Так Тревор же! Тревор Бут, очень приятно познакомиться.

Парень широко улыбался, а Невилл думал о том, что, наверное, пора завязывать с тренировками перед сном. Так заснёшь, не заметив, и такое привидится, что седым проснёшься.

— Невилл, я Тревор! Просто меня заквалдо... Ну ты понял. А ты накванец догадался меня расквалдавать!

— Я не...

— Ой, неважно, — отмахнулся Тревор. Он довольно странно двигался — явно отвык от человеческого тела.

— А кто тебя заквалдо... ой, в смысле кто заколдовал-то тебя?

— Да я не знаю его, на вид старшекурсник. Он не нарочно, просто заклинанием махнул не глядя... Это в Косом было, он покупал палочку у квакого-то типа и сразу её и попробовал, а там я попался. Он, кажется, и не понял, что заклинание в человека попало, а не в кошку какую-нибудь. Я за мусорным баком прятался.

— Но что ты делал в Косом, да ещё и за мусорным баком?

Тревор смешался и опустил взгляд. Широкая улыбка исчезла с его лица.

— Понимаешь... Тут такое дело, не знаю, квак тебе сказать... Я сквиб. Мой брат Терри — волшебник. Когда ему перед первой поездкой в Хогвартс покупали учебники, я напросился с ними. Мне так хотелось посмотреть на магический мир! Родители говорили, что мне надо жить с магглами, привыкать к их миру... Но интересно же! И я просто хотел погулять, осмотреть всё, пока они там мантию примеряют... И забрёл в Косой. Ну и... не выбрел. Наверное, меня искали, я не знаю. Я пытался найти этого парня в Хогвартсе, пытался найти Терри... Весь первый год бегал. Парня не нашёл, а Терри ничего не смог объяснить. Я ж только «ква» да «ква» мог...

Невилл слушал рассказ Тревора, и постепенно в его голове складывалась картинка. Ужасная картинка.

Тревор всегда был рядом с ним. Тревору он поверял свои тайны, даже самые постыдные. Тревор знал о нём всё, совершенно всё, даже то, в чём Невилл никогда не признался бы даже под пытками. Осознавать, что это знает хоть кто-то, было невыносимо.

На миг у Невилла мелькнуло малодушное желание превратить Тревора обратно. И вот тогда ему стало по-настоящему стыдно.

Да о чём он думает вообще! Парень столько времени провёл животным, он говорить-то нормально не может, ему по комнате пройти сложно, а Невилл всё о себе да о себе. Что бы бабушка сказала!

Он заставил себя поднять на Тревора взгляд.

У того горели уши.

— Ты... — теперь он говорил явно с трудом. — Ты меня теперь прогонишь, да? Ну, я вроде квак слишком много знаю, да? Ты говорил, что никто в мире не должен...

Невилл почувствовал, что вспыхнул до корней волос.

— Можно мы не будем это обсуждать?

— Прости, я... Ну... Я не хотел тебя обидеть. Ты... Ты очень классный Невилл, мне страшно повезло, что я с тобой это время... Только ты это. Я давно хотел тебе сказать. Ты дядьке своему не верь. Он не купил меня ни в кваком крутом магазине, и не поквазывали ему никвакую родословную. Он на улице меня подобрал. Взял и довольно так сквазал: «О, а вот и подарок, и тратиться не надо». Ты должен знать, вот. А про тебя я никому ничего не... Ну квак тебе сказать, чтоб ты поверил? Ты же... ну... Ты же Невилл, как про тебя можно...

— Не части так, ты квакаешь, — Невилл против воли улыбнулся.

— Ты не волнуйся, я скоро, ну... Уеду отсюда. Я же сквиб, мне нельзя в Хогвартсе... Ты от меня избавишься, не переживай. Но знаешь, так здорово всё-таки быть человеком! Я раньше не понимал, квак... как мне повезло. Думал, я несчастный, сквиб среди волшебников... Глупости! У меня родители были, Терри... А теперь — только ты, даже тела своего...

— Ох, — Невилл порывисто обнял его. — Ну ничего, ничего, ты ведь уже расколдовался. Ты теперь снова человек, насовсем. Тебе, наверное, в больничное крыло надо, вот что я тебе скажу.

— Нет! — Тревор уцепился за его плечо. — Я не хочу, не сейчас! Меня тогда сразу домой отправят, я хочу хоть до завтра с тобой так... по-человечески... Понимаешь?

Невилл вздохнул.

— Хорошо. Но завтра — в больничное крыло! Тебя надо осмотреть, проверить, всё ли в порядке, ты же больше пяти лет не в своём теле!

— Ну-ка, давай посмотрим, — Тревор встал на колени на постели Невилла. — Иди сюда, давай померяемся!

Невилл, плохо понимая, чего от него хотят, тоже встал на колени и вытянулся. Тревор развернул его, чтобы они оказались рядом.

— Вот, смотри, я ростом с тебя! Нормально всё, — он засмеялся.

— А вдруг… я не знаю… — Невилл замялся. — Вдруг мышцы атрофировались или внутри что-то не то.

Тревор помотал головой.

— Квак! В смысле как же здорово снова стать человеком, — он порывисто обнял Невилла, неуклюже обхватив его руками. — Спасибо!!!

— Да ну, что ты, — отмахнулся тот. — Надо было раньше, конечно.

— Ничего, — убеждённо произнёс Тревор. — Всё равно ты — мой герой!

— Хм… Тревор, — Невилл почувствовал, что краснеет. Прижимающийся к нему недавний жаб был мало того, что совершенно голый, так ещё и очень симпатичный. Отросшие за пять лет каштановые волосы вились неровными прядками, придавая Тревору несколько всклокоченный, но, в целом, весьма романтичный вид. Встретившись с ним взглядом, Невилл попытался отодвинуться.

— Наверное, тебе надеть что-то надо, — промямлил он, неловко комкая пальцами одеяло.

Тревор, однако, не торопился. Он прижался к Невиллу теснее, и тот вдруг почувствовал, как в его живот что-то упирается.

— Хм… Тревор, — повторил он и похлопал его по плечу.

Тот вздрогнул, взглянул на Невилла и стал совершенно пунцовым.

— Невилл, я… — начал было он, но, так и не договорив, потянулся к его губам.

«Мой первый поцелуй, — подумал Невилл. — С жабой».

Целоваться Тревор не умел совершенно. Он долго тыкался губами в губы Невилла и выглядел каким-то совершенно потерянным.

— Не так я себе это представлял, — признался он шёпотом, отводя глаза.

— А ты представлял? — так же тихо спросил Невилл.

Тревор кивнул.

— Ага… каждый раз, когда ты мне рассказывал, что тебе парень нравится. Все думал, вот ты меня расколдуешь, и я тебя обязательно поцелую! И вот… — Он расстроенно дернул плечами и попытался расправить волосы.

Невилл вздохнул и неуклюже прижал Тревора к себе, погладил по волосам, провел ладонью по щеке и коснулся губ.

— Давай еще раз попробуем, — предложил он. — Я немного учился… на помидорах.

В этот раз получилось чуть лучше. То ли потому, что Невилл действительно учился, то ли потому, что Тревор тут же бросился отвечать, снова притягивая Невилла ближе к себе, вцепляясь неожиданно горячими пальцами ему в плечи. Невилл старался все делать по науке: облизывал его губы, потом покусывал и втягивал нижнюю в рот. Касался языком языка и зубов, старательно вдыхая и выдыхая через нос и не решаясь открыть глаза.

Тревору, похоже, нравилось. По крайней мере, он не пытался отодвинуться, скорее наоборот. Он все сильнее вжимался в Невилла и терся об него возбужденным членом. Через футболку Невилл отлично чувствовал, как тот проходится по его животу, твердый и горячий. И это придавало поцелую совершенно особую прелесть понимания: одним поцелуем дело точно не закончится.

«Я собираюсь переспать со своей жабой», — подумал Невилл, но эта мысль тут же исчезла. Какая жаба? Парень, такой, о котором он и мечтать не мог! Возбуждение горячей волной прокатилось по телу, сделав поцелуй по-настоящему страстным, а объятья — тесными.

Тревор что-то глухо простонал, не отрываясь от его губ, и Невиллу показалось, что до секса у них не дойдет: он кончит раньше.

Когда они нашли в себе силы все-таки разорвать объятья, Невилл принялся судорожно стаскивать с себя одежду: несколько раз дернул майку, запутался в пижамных штанах, едва на свалившись с кровати, и непонятно куда закинул носки.

Тревор сидел напротив и терпеливо ждал. Он то и дело порывался обхватить ладонью член, но в последний момент вцеплялся пальцами в покрывало. Как только неравная битва с бельем была завершена, он совершенно по-лягушачьи прыгнул и, обхватив Невилла руками, повалил его на постель.

— Наконец-то! — воскликнул он и рассмеялся. — Невилл, ты не представляешь…

Тревор замолчал и двинул бедрами.

— О-о-о, — выдохнул он и, блаженно зажмурившись, повторил движение.

Невилл обхватил его за задницу, прижимая ближе. Он сам дышал часто и сбивчиво и чувствовал, как кружится голова. Член, который, казалось, горел от жара, настойчиво требовал прикосновений, и когда Тревор вжался в него всем телом… это было блаженство.

Невилл выгнулся, отвечая на его движение, и снова потянулся к его губам. Не столько поцеловать, сколько просто коснуться, почувствовать, как Тревор часто ловит ртом воздух и глухо стонет каждый раз, когда их члены касаются друг друга. Его волосы падали Невиллу на лицо, щекотно скользили по щекам и шее.

От Тревора пахло остро, приятно и неуловимо знакомо. Он раскраснелся от возбуждения и смотрел на Невилла так, словно не мог насмотреться. И хотелось сделать что-то такое… чтобы стало еще лучше. Чтобы Тревор простонал его имя и выгнулся, зажмурившись, и… Невилл просунул руку между их телами, обхватил ладонью члены и застонал, до того это оказалось хорошо. Тревор дернулся и вдруг задвигался быстрее, зажмурившись и вцепившись ладонью Невиллу в плечо.

— Нев… О-о-о, Невилл… — он распахнул глаза и кончил, заливая спермой руку и член Невилла.

Ощущение оказалось фантастическим. Совершенно не то же самое, что торопливая мастурбация под душем, когда слышно, как в соседней кабинке умывается Рон, а в другой фальшиво напевает что-то ирландское Шеймус. Почувствовав, как член Тревора подрагивает в ладони, как сам Тревор судорожно прижимается ближе, Невилл кончил быстро и бурно, простонав что-то невнятное.

— Уф… — выдохнул он после. — Это было неожиданно.

Тревор, который уже успел лечь рядом, едва уместившись на довольно узкой кровати, счастливо улыбнулся.

— Я так об этом мечтал! Все время, когда ты говорил, я думал: а что, если бы я был рядом. А понравилось ли бы тебе целоваться со мной?

— Мне понравилось, — уверил его Невилл. Он отодвинулся, освобождая побольше места. — Ты здорово целуешься.

И замолчал. Тревор тоже молчал, зябко ежась. На его животе подсыхала размазанная сперма.

— Точно, — засуетился Невилл, вдруг сев на кровати. — Палочка. Давай я нас почищу…

Он принялся шарить под подушкой и по покрывалу в поисках палочки. Но та нашлась только под кроватью. Невилл бережно ее поднял и снова сел, посмотрев на Тревора. Тот был явно смущен и не знал, куда деть глаза.

Наложив очищающие, Невилл сунул палочку под подушку.

— Тревор, — он прочистил горло. — Я…

— Что, мне собираться и идти в больничное крыло, да?

— Что? — Невилл уставился на него во все глаза. — Что ты… нет, конечно. Я просто думал… А можно мы с тобой и дальше будем общаться? Ты же будешь моим… — он замялся, — другом?

— Конечно! Да! Спасибо! — Тревор снова напрыгнул на Невилла, повалив его на матрас. — Квак! Тьфу ты, как ты мог подумать иначе?

Он быстро поцеловал Невилла в нос, а потом снова в губы. Невилл прижал его ближе и счастливо улыбнулся. В этот раз практика по трансфигурации ему определенно удалась.

***

Тревора увозила из Хогвартса карета, запряжённая фестралами. Невилл смотрел в окно Гриффиндорской башни, как она уезжает, и улыбался.

Теперь ему было, к кому возвращаться. Кроме бабушки, которая, если что, прекрасно справится со всеми проблемами без него, кроме родителей, которым он не нужен тем более, у него теперь был человек, в самом деле в нём нуждавшийся. Это немного пугало — а вдруг он не справится? Это было непривычно.

Это было здорово.


End file.
